1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a door assembly configured to open and close a storage compartment of a refrigerator.
2. Background Art
A refrigerator is a home appliance including a storage compartment to store food, and a cold air supplier to supply cold air to the storage compartment in order to keep food fresh. The storage compartment has a shape having an open front side, and the open front side of the storage compartment is opened and closed by a door.
A door of a refrigerator is manufactured by coupling a plurality of panels. In general, a door is typically configured with a front panel forming a front side and a lateral side, a rear panel forming an inner space by being coupled to the front panel, and a door cap coupled to an upper side and a lower side of the inner space formed by the front panel and the rear panel.
A plurality of coupling member is provided in a position in which the door cap and the front panel corresponds to each other, respectively. A coupling member of the door cap is coupled to a coupling member of the front panel corresponding to the door cap in a forced insertion method. In this case, the shape of the front panel may be deformed or cracking or debonding may be generated among a plurality of panels forming the door.